


DeathBringer

by PinkGlitterDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Dragons, magic, soulmates, prophesies, magic swords and a world in need of saving.





	DeathBringer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a snippet of my original novel, DeathBringer. Check out my blog for the news on the continuation, 
> 
> https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/deathbringer/

Chapter 1

 

Quiness, known as the great and beautiful kingdom of light throughout all of Xaria. 

The city, majestic and extravagant in a prideful and showy way. Tall crystal and glass buildings proudly rose toward the sky, the sun glinting and gleaming off their carefully crafted spirals, each intricately detailed with delicate designs. There only use to be ascetically pleasing. 

Closer to the ground stood the sturdy buildings, the ones made of wood, concrete and stone. These buildings held the shops and homes of the city's vast inhabitants, a wide mixture of every race, culture and class. All working and living alongside one another. Reveling in the hard earned peace won only a short time ago. Their wares meticulously displayed in every storefront. 

Whatever you desired could be found here. From magical charms and potions, to cell phones and computers, cake shops and armories, Even the less than legal items, the black market was alive and thriving it's claws just as prevalent here as anywhere else, if not more-so. Dark alleys and seedy back rooms made the perfect places to do business in relative secret. 

The city's silent and constant protector, a pink crystal wall that stood around its inner perimeter, alive and thrumming with power. Offering a place of sanctuary in times of dire need. 

It's vast borders spread out far beyond the walls inner sanctum. Growing everyday as more travelers made this their new home. Farms placed closer to the river that lay to the west, growing fresh fruit and vegetables. Animals trotting to and fro over the earth.

Sitting, prominently in the center of the city sat the magnificent castle of the ruling family. It's turrets and spires jutting towards the heavens, looming high above everything and everyone else. Just as the family who had ruled for centuries had. The Iendrian family. An old old family of mages and scholars. At one time it was a family of great warriors. Legendary heroes who stood up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. Until power and greed corrupted their minds and very souls, and the needs of the people became unimportant. 

And within their deepest depths, the center of their power, a magical artifact, the Solaris stone. The crustal stone prison of the great dragon of light, where he was trapped millennium ago and where he currently sleeps until he can be reawakened by the dragon master, a very special and rare omega, gifted of the curse passed down for generations only through those of royal blood, chosen by the fates to be its master.

To be continued...


End file.
